


Four Swords Dialogue Prompt Ficlets

by Galactic_fire



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Cuddling, Dialogue prompts, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Red is a discount cottagecore lesbian, Shadow is an honorary catboy, Shipping in some chapters, Short Stories, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Vidow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire
Summary: Short stories based on dialogue prompts I either found online or were given by people.Some parts will contain Vidow and or color shipping but not all!
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. “That was my favorite mug.” (No shipping)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m alive!!! YEAH!!!
> 
> To explain my absence:
> 
> Yes, I’m still involved in LU and I don’t plan to leave the fandom any time soon. I am still keen to finish Under The Weather when I’m up for it and I absolutely hope to finish the Vai series (there will be at least two more oneshots for that) 
> 
> I guess with writing I kinda fell into a slump of both disinterest and feeling like my work wasn’t “good enough” as so to speak. But I’m trying my hardest to come out of said slump with gentle encouragement on myself and small fics to prompt me to hopefully get back to writing larger ones in the future! So for now, take some Four Swords.

**_CRASH!_ **

An almighty cacophony startled the red hero awake. He froze for a moment in bed, his consciousness coming to, before he heard the muffled yell of a familiar voice fill the air.

**_“Fuck!”_ **

Ok, something was  _ definitely  _ wrong. 

Leaping from the bed and hastily trying to shove two mismatched socks on his feet, Red bolted downstairs, the indistinguishable yet panicked sounding voices from the kitchen only urging him to get there faster. 

As he opened the dining room door he was greeted by the sights of his companion’s eyes up on his. Green and Blue were looking at him like a deer in headlights. His attention soon shifted to the tiled floor, of which a mug lay shattered to pieces on. Relief filled his system knowing neither of the other colors had been hurt but his heart still thumped rapidly in his chest. 

_ “What happened?!…”  _ he breathed. Both Green and Blue looked sheepish, hesitant to say a word until Vio, who was sitting innocently at the kitchen table with Shadow, explained for them:

“Green wanted his morning coffee so he got the last clean mug out of the drawer. Green left to get the mail and then Blue came in the kitchen and started using it while he was gone. They got into an argument over it and Blue pulled it away and it slipped from his hand and broke.” 

Flabbergasted, both heroes shot Vio a squinted look, their purple clad friend shrugging bluntly. He wouldn’t apologize for honesty. 

Red glanced back down at the demolished mug, his eyes picking out colors and patterns that it would’ve once sported before he felt his heart drop in his chest. 

“That was my favorite mug…”

Clearly already knowing this, Green and Blue frowned guiltily, averting their gaze from Red who’s lower lip was now stuck out in a pout. 

Red had bought that cup many years ago at a thrift store. On its exterior were various cartoonish mushrooms of different shapes and sizes all lined up in a row. Not even a few days after he had bought it, they had found him at the dinner table lovingly painting a tiny frog atop one of the mushrooms. There was still a tiny dot of green paint staining the table from all those years ago no one had ever been able to get out. Whenever it was noticed they were quick to tease Red for it, albeit affectionately. 

Finally speaking up, Green tried his best to comfort their upset companion. 

“W-we’ll buy you a new one!” He quickly stammered. “We’ll go to the thrift store after breakfast and get you whatever you want. Does that sound ok?”

Red perked up a bit at that. Though obviously downtrodden from losing his favorite mug, he never said no to a bit of thrifting. 

Over on the kitchen table, Vio used a napkin to wipe away a dot of whipped cream on Shadow’s nose that he’d gotten from messily drinking his hot chocolate. 

“Y’know, for a house of five people, we really do seem to have a shortage of mugs.”

He was right but he shouldn’t say it… 


	2. “Well, this is new” (Vidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all can take catboy Shadow from my cold dead hands

There was something oddly relaxing about watching horrendous weather batter the outside world to Shadow. Right at that moment rain pelted the bedroom window as thick dark clouds smothered away the blue sky. It was far too miserable to set foot outdoors. 

Perhaps the reason the awful weather was strangely comforting was the knowledge that Shadow was far away from it, tucked up in a soft bed next to the supportive frame of Vio. 

The blonde haired hero lay beside him, his blue eyes scanning each page of the book he was thoroughly engrossed in. Shadow had been next to him the whole time, cuddling close and feeling his consciousness slip further and further. He wasn’t used to being awake during the day after all. It was proving to be a losing battle with sleep. Vio’s lanky small body was surprisingly and unfairly warm and only served to lull him further. 

Latching on to the hero, Shadow felt deeply soothed by the gentle up and down rhythm of Vio’s chest. He wondered if it was even possible to feel more content than he was at that very moment. 

As if reading his mind, Shadow suddenly felt a new pressure on his head as Vio’s hand rested on his wine purple locks. He started to gently massage his fingers into the scalp, pausing to twiddle loose hair strands every now and again. 

It was  _ heavenly.  _

Quickly the shadow being began to feel a deep warmth in his chest. The sensation rose upward before culminating in his throat as a soft vibrating hum filled the air. No sooner had the noise left his throat than Vio’s hand quickly jerked away, as did his body. Shadow’s sleepy eyes blinked open to give Vio a death glare for pulling away but he instead was met with a wide eyed stare back. 

“What the hell man…” Shadow groaned. 

Vio continued to stare dumbfounded for a moment until he spoke: 

“Did...did you just  **_purr_ ** ?!”

Shadow blinked. 

“Uh...yeah?”

He couldn’t quite understand why Vio was making a big deal out of it, sitting there slack jawed like a fool. 

“Well, this is new…” He finally managed to croak out. 

“No, not really.” Shadow retorted in defense. “I’ve always been able to purr…”

“Since when?!”

“Since always!” He barked, his face heating up slightly as he further explained more quietly “Jus’...only happens when I’m really comfy I guess…”

Vio was silent again for a moment until he leaned closer, his big blue eyes making Shadow shift uncomfortably. 

“Do it again.”

“Wh- no!” 

“What do you mean no?!”

“I can’t do it on command Vio  _ geez!  _ Quit lookin’ at me like I’m some kind of science experiment!”

The purple hero pouted, causing Shadow to let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Look if you wanna hear me purr again  _ that bad  _ then lemme cuddle you again at least damn it!”

“Oh  _ fine _ ” sighed Vio, slightly feigning dramatics as he went back to his previous position. 

Shadow let out a small grumble as he shifted and squirmed back into place, hoping Vio’s rude interruption wouldn’t ruin the previous comfort and sleepiness he’d been feeling. When he was satisfied he was in a good spot again he let his eyes droop shut, readjusting his attention to Vio’s breathing and the pitter patter of rain on the glass window. 

Then Vio shifted again. Before Shadow could say a word he felt the boy turn to face him, hot breath momentarily on his face until he felt something warm press up against his head. Shadow’s eyes darted open as he quickly realized Vio was planting a light kiss on his forehead. 

The sudden low sound of purring filled the air as Vio broke away, looking down with a smug look of triumph as Shadow’s face flushed ten shades redder. 

“Adorable…” He cooed, going in for another peck. 

“Fuck you.” Mumbled Shadow, though even his voice gave away how much he was enjoying this. 

“I love you too dear.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me dialogue prompts you can send em over to my Tumblr (Gaylactic_Fire) or my Discord handle is Galactic Fire #6900 (yes that’s the actual number. No I don’t have nitro.)
> 
> No guarantees I’ll use em but any are greatly appreciated!


End file.
